


Ground Me (in Your Touch)

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Derek heard Christopher's heartbeat before he saw him. Christopher's boots were next, stomping loudly through the undergrowth. He turned back towards the forest, watching as the man walked out of the tree line. He was covered in a splattering of blood that Derek could already smell and he wrinkled his nose in disgust, a snarl slipping past his lips.“I know,” Christopher said quietly and Derek heard the apology in his voice.





	Ground Me (in Your Touch)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [red_crate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, love ya long time girl

Derek took a deep breath, gagging on the stench of gun oil layered with wolfsbane. It was strong, strong enough that it burned his nostrils and made his eyes tear up. It stuck with him as he walked out of the clearing that the fight had taken place in, leaving Peter and Stiles as they did...whatever it was they did with dead bodies. 

The walk to the cars was far enough that by the time he was standing beside the Tahoe he could hardly smell anything but forest and the dried blood clinging to his skin. He felt restless, still far too on edge from the fight. He stood patiently at the passenger door, but his body shook with nervous energy and still-fading adrenaline.

His wolf was pacing under his skin, still urging for a fight. Once again Hunters had threatened his pack and his territory. Derek wondered when it would ever end, when his territory, his  _ home _ , would stop being threatened. He wondered if he would be fighting off overzealous bigots for the rest of his life, if he would grow old stained in blood. 

He wondered if he was foolish just for wondering, or if he was bound to this fate.

Sometimes...sometimes he wondered if it was the penance he was due to pay. 

Derek heard Christopher's heartbeat before he saw him. Christopher's boots were next, stomping loudly through the undergrowth. He turned back towards the forest, watching as the man walked out of the tree line. He was covered in a splattering of blood that Derek could already smell and he wrinkled his nose in disgust, a snarl slipping past his lips. 

“I know,” Christopher said quietly and Derek heard the apology in his voice

He let himself into the passenger seat once Christopher was closer, not bothering to put on his seat belt. His hands were still tipped with claws, his wolf too close to the surface. Christopher wasn’t helping, and Derek’s fangs itched inside of his mouth with the way he smelt like enemy. 

Closing his eyes, Derek did down the window, hoping that the fresh air would help him control his wolf. It was snapping under his skin, itching to  _ let go _ , wanting flesh between its claws and skin beneath its teeth. Derek breathed deeply, trying to parse through the stench of gunpowder and smell Christopher. 

The drive wasn’t long but it felt like a lifetime as Derek had to focus to keep down his wolf. His own anger only amplified the rage the animal felt, a constant feedback loop that had fangs itching at his gums as he held back the temptation to dig his claws into his skin.

Neither he nor his animal was satisfied with the fight, both high on adrenaline and blood-lust. The full moon was soon, and Derek knew that he had let the animal take over more than he should have during the fight, and now it didn’t want to settle.

By the time Christopher pulled into their driveway Derek’s eyes were glowing electric blue and he couldn't get them to stop. He followed Christopher out of the car and up the drive, twisting a clawed hand into the back of the other man’s shirt for comfort. Christopher let them into the house, stripping out of his blood-soaked clothes in the front room. 

Derek followed his lead, toeing off his sneakers and pulling down his pants. He knew they would burn the clothes later, and he was more than ready to get rid of the heavy scent of blood. His shirt stuck to his skin when he pulled it over his head and before he had dropped the fabric Christopher was right there, hugging him from behind and holding him tightly. 

“Shower?” Christopher asked, warm where he was pressed against Derek’s back. He nodded though he didn’t move, letting Christopher’s arms around him calm down the heavy beat of his heart. 

“C’mon, pup,” he said, nosing along the skin of Derek’s neck in a way that was entirely too distracting. 

Derek let Christopher push him forward and he allowed himself to be guided up the stairs and into the bathroom. It was easy to let Christopher take control, even if it was something that happened rarely. Derek turned the shower on at Christopher’s request, letting it warm while Christopher went to get towels. 

The bathroom steamed up quickly and he stepped under the water, letting the hot water wash his tension down the drain. 

He hung his head, water pressure beating down on the back of his neck. The rustle of the shower curtain was loud in Derek’s ears, and he took a deep breath when Christopher stepped into the shower behind him. Christopher was warmer than the water, his heat seeping into Derek’s bones as he wrapped him in his arms again. 

Neither of them said anything, and the only noise was the pounding of water and the pounding of their hearts. Derek hated the way adrenaline left his body, how he felt worn out and raw as his wolf finally began to settle under his skin. Christopher against his back made him feel grounded in a way nothing else did, holding him up and holding him together. 

Derek shuffled forward so Christopher could rinse off, and he was rewarded with hands sweeping lower. A flash of warmth lit up Derek’s belly but his skin still felt too tight for anything to take hold. Christopher stepped away for a moment but he kept a hand pressed firmly to Derek’s side, keeping him grounded. 

The soap was unscented and it took away the stench of blood and the feeling of grime, leaving his skin feeling clean and layered in Christopher's scent. Christopher washed him slowly, his hands sweeping up and down Derek’s body in long, solid strokes, his bare palm always following the one holding the soap. 

Derek relaxed into the soft touch, letting Christopher hold them both up. He dug his hands into Derek’s shoulders and the pressure pulled a deep, rumbling growl of pleasure from his chest. Shifting always made him feel tight, the way the animal rushed to the surface and nearly took over.

When Christopher finished washing down his arms and his back Derek turned, taking the soap from his partner’s hand and returning the favour. He wasn’t nearly as dirty as Derek had been but he still took his time, washing over his body slowly. Christopher had always been strong and even now, older and softer, Derek could feel the strength beneath his skin. 

It was heady, knowing that Christopher was  _ his _ , that he chose to be his. Derek pressed closer, tilting his head down to capture Christopher’s lips in a soft kiss. Christopher's body was as familiar as Derek’s own and he slid his hands up the man’s side, letting the bar of soap fall to the tub as he thumbed over Christopher's nipples in a way that made him moan. 

It was easy, so easy, to press closer. Christopher tasted like home, like everything Derek always wanted but never let himself yearn for. He was growing hard now that all he could smell and taste was Christopher and he continued his slow exploration of Christopher's chest even as their kiss became dirty, tongues meeting and teeth clashing. 

Derek pressed their hips together, readily met by Christopher, and he growled when their cocks brushed together. Their arousal was warm in the air around them and it was all Derek could smell, every time he breathed in. He rolled his hips forward, the head of his cock skipping through the trail on Christopher's belly. 

Derek wrapped a hand around the both of them, pressing their dicks together in the small space his fingers made. He stroked them slowly, running his free hand up and down Christopher's side. Christopher’s hand joined Derek’s and he shuddered, letting out a soft moan. 

Their hands were warm where their fingers were twined together, wrapped tightly around their lengths. Derek let out a shuddering breath, resting his forehead against Christopher’s as he breathed in deeply. The warm water beating down on them both only made everything better, and Derek’s senses were hyper-focused on Christopher. 

Christopher’s hand was covered in callous, a contrast to his own smooth palm. He dragged his thumb over the head of his dick, catching his slit with the edge of his thumb and the shot of pleasure-pain had him coming between them, his release being washed away as he shook through his orgasm. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Christopher swore, holding Derek up with an arm he wrapped around his waist. His other hand was still working his cock, stroking himself faster until he came, groaning low in his throat as he shot over Derek’s stomach. 

They stood there pressed together as the water sprayed over them. Neither of them moved until it began to run cool. They stepped out together and Christopher dried him off and Derek let him, revelling in the feeling of being cared for by his mate. When they climbed into the bed they were both still naked, but it felt good pressing together, skin to skin. 

Neither of them took notice of how early it was, the crash from the battle and their orgasms more than enough to tire them out. Derek’s wolf was finally quiet under his skin, feeling settled for the first time since Peter called them about the hunters. His body felt loose and comfortable, his heart beating sluggishly inside his chest as he pulled Christopher closer, urging the man to burrow into his side. 

Christopher’s beard scratched Derek’s chest and he smiled, leaning down to kiss his forehead as he drifted to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/) and [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/lavenderlotion)


End file.
